Other Lives the series
by JadenTheFangirl
Summary: this is a show/series sequel to my first story. if u havent read that yet, then dont read this, but if u have read it, please enjoy :
1. New Enemies

Other lives,

The series

Episode 1: more enemies.

`In a different realm, there are beings called Enterrans. These beings are different from us. They can look exactly like us or completely different. Some look like normal humans and some look like animals and bugs. And also, these Enterrans have powers. Lately, the Enterrans have dealt with a lot. They have battled legendary Enterrans, evil and powerful Cadrians, and evil Enterrans wanting to destroy them. The first two were defeated by three, now, legendary Enterrans and a wonderful human. And in the process they almost lost each other. Then they met another Enterran who was very powerful. She had to be reincarnated five times until the last evil Enterran was defeated. And the last was unlike any of the others. More like the original then all the others, yet so different. Now those Enterrans are living peacefully, without anymore fights. No more loosing each other. No more tears. No more suffering. For now.

"Come on, Mushra. No one wants to do that. We all know how good you've become, so leave us alone." A girl with gold hair, yellow skin, and silver eyes said. She has power over all the elements and she also has energy and healing. Her name is Salina.

"Scare-die cats. I guess you've all become too weak. So none of you want to go up against the mighty Mushra!" a guy said who had purple hair and red armor on and who was also kissing his muscles. He's a fire Enterran. His name is Mushra.

"No, we've just been doing this for so long and you've won each time. It gets real annoying after a while." Another guy said who had blue hair, blue eyes and his clothes were (surprise!!) blue. He's a water Enterran. His name is Sago.

"Really, Mushra. I think you've proved it to everyone that you're the best. There's no need to prove it anymore." A girl said who had blue eyes and brown hair. She had energy and healing powers, too. She is a human. Her name is Yakumo.

"I'll do it as long as you shut up after. Win or lose." A man like creature said. He looked like a lion with a human body. He's an earth Enterran. His name is Kutaal.

"Fine. Get ready to lose, Kutaal." Mushra said, popping his knuckles.

Kutaal did the same, then got ready. Then, real fast, they slammed one hand down on the other. Mushra had scissors…and Kutaal had paper. "YEAH!!! I am the great champion of rock, paper, scissors!!" he said throwing his hand in the air. Everyone did a fake "Woo hooo." And went back to what they were doing.

Ever since they defeated Maliki and Salina came back, they've had a peaceful time on there little island in Enterra. Salina visited her mom and dad at least two or thee times a month. Both her mom and dad would go crazy if she didn't visit more then once. There was A LOT of money in his castle and each family got at least almost a million. The gang each got ten thousand. Now everyone has money to shop for food and stuff. The villagers have plenty of food stores and clothing stores. And that's were the gang is heading right now.

"So, why are my hands tied behind my back?" Mushra asked.

"Because, no one wants you to go crazy challenging every villager to rock, paper, scissors." Sago said. Kutaal was planning on making lunch and they had to go get everything from the little food store. They got all the ingreediance and Salina ran into Kimberly who wouldn't let miss nice pretty lady go unless she played with her a little. Salina played hid and seek with her and her friends and also played tag, but said she needed to be heading for the castle. Once she got up there, she saw Kutaal cooking, Mushra driving Sago crazy, trying to get him to play rock, paper, scissors, and Yakumo trying to get Mushra to just sit down. Salina came and sat by Sago and he put his arm around her. They were all just minding there business when someone flew onto the edge of the balcony. The person was wearing gold armor and a white shirt under it and black pants and gold boots. She had red hair, blue eyes and gold wings on her back.

Everyone took defense stances and Salina asked, "Who are you?"

The girl stepped down from the edge and her wings disappeared as she said, "There is no need to worry, great warriors. At least, not about me."

"What do you mean?" Sago asked as he and everyone calmed there stance.

"What I mean is I am a Celestial Guardian sent here to tell and warn you of the dangers you will soon face. We have synced that more enemies are rising and we came to warn you to be on guard. They could be anywhere. Attacking anyone."

"Where are these new enemies?" Mushra asked, ready to fight.

"In hiding, of course. They want to take over and they think the best way to do that is to defeat the only people who would dare stand in there way." She said.

"Do you know when they'll attack first?" Yakumo asked.

The Guardian shook her head. "All I know is that they will be revealed soon. Be careful, great warriors." She said, then her wings formed and she flew out the window. Everyone looked back and forth at each other, not knowing what to do. They talked about taking turns watching over the island starting tomorrow. They decided that, since Mushra has been so annoying lately, that he should be first. After that, they all went to bed. Once everyone woke up, they headed for the main room. They came in there to see Mushra sitting on the edge and dosing of.

Yakumo went up to him and told him he could take a nap and as he walked his room, he mumbled, "So…boring. Nothing…to do. So boring"

Salina and Sago decided they would fly around the island and make sure everything was fine. Sago searched the west side and Salina searched the east. Once they came back to the castle, they saw weird, masked and cloaked guys coming for the island. They were running on the water, which sucked for them. Sago created a huge wave and most of them were knocked out. The other kept on running. Salina came down and stopped in front of them. She shot a wave of white energy and destroyed them. But then more came from above Salina started attacking with her sword and got a lot of them and saw a few get hit by Sago's boomerang knife. Then some came running out of the forest and Salina saw Mushra and Kutaal come flying down. They charged then enemy and the enemy, for some stupid reason, charged back. all of them but one were defeated. The last one was left alive for questioning.

"Who are you? Why are you attacking us." Salina asked the tied up prisoner. He didn't answer.

"We said, who are you? Answer us!" Mushra said.

"I am humble servant of my master. My master sent us to attack." The guy said in a creepy voice.

"Who is your master?" Sago asked.

"She is the great Animara!" he shouted. "And she shall soon be the ruler of Enterra!" after he said that he vanished.

"So, this Animara person is the new enemy, huh?" Mushra said.

"Well, if she's really gonna try and take over Enterra, it will have to be over our dead bodies." Salina said and everyone nodded in agreement.

Will they defeat this new enemy, or will they find that there are more powerful enemies out there then Maliki.

End episode one.


	2. Figuring Out the Enemy

Episode 2: figuring out the enemy

Previously, on Other Lives:

Our Enterran heroes were living their peaceful life after there great battle with Maliki, but they find out that there are more enemies out there. After a Celestial Guardian comes to warn them, the next day they are attacked. They question one of the attackers they caught and find that there leaders name is Animara, but nothing else. Will they find what their looking for, or will they run into trouble.(Aaawaaaaahooooow aawaaahoooow, we're going Shinzo! Oh, sorry, never mind)

After the first attack, they decided they would split into two watching teams. One night it would be Salina and Sago, then Mushra and Kutaal. It's been a week and no ones attacked, so they took a break.

"Do ya'll think we should try and find there hideout?" Mushra asked.

"Maybe, but I think we should wait for them to attack again and try and follow them or something. It might be dangerous to just go looking. We could fall into a trap." Sago said.

"Maybe we could do both." Salina suggested. Everyone turned to her. "I'm mean, two of us can stay here and two of us could go looking. That way, everyone would be protected here if there attacked again AND we could be finding stuff out about the enemy."

"Sounds good. So, who will stay and who will go looking first?" Sago asked.

They did rock paper scissors to see who would be on the first team. Mushra won first, so he was on the first team. Then Kutaal won second, so the first team was Mushra and Kutaal, the second was Salina and Sago. Then Salina and Mushra rock paper scissor'd for who would go looking first. Mushra had rock and she had scissors, so he and Kutaal went first. After they left, Salina went down below to check places were the enemy could be hiding while Sago flew above to watch for any attackers.

"So…were should we look first, Kutaal?" Mushra asked, flying beside Kutaal. They were flying around searching for any traces of the enemy or the enemies' hideout.

"I'm not sure. We're supposed to be figuring out where the enemy went, but there're no traces of them anywhere. They disappeared without leaving a thing behind. They haven't camped anywhere or rested anywhere. There's nothing." Kutaal said with a frustrated look on his face.

Mushra thought for a minute. "Well, how about we look for a little while longer, then head back and Salina and Sago can look tomorrow." He suggested. Kutaal nodded. They started concentrating on there surroundings for any traces of the enemy.

Meanwhile, Sago and Salina had traded places, so Salina was watching and waiting for any surprise attacks and Sago was checking for anyone hiding. Yakumo was walking around the island, checking on the villagers. Eventually, it started to get dark, so everyone headed to there houses and got ready for bed. It was to dark to be searching in dark places, so Salina and Sago decided to take turns watching out.

It was Salina's turn and she was just about to head back to trade places with Sago, but she saw someone running on the water and into the forest and she followed them. She couldn't see very well, so she stopped and made a fire ball. There was a circle of light shining around her, but that was all. So she extinguished the fire and tried to listen for the intruder. It was quiet for a minute, and then she heard something to her right. She brought her sword and looked around. The moon wasn't shining enough for her to see exactly what it looked like, but she could see that it was charging at her. she moved her sword into defensive position. It rammed into her and she was knocked down, but she back rolled and got back on her feet only to be knocked forward. She was starting to get mad. She stood and spun around, looking for the person who was irritating the heck out of her. All of a sudden, she felt pain and then something warm and liquid like on her right arm. She looked and barely saw red on her arm. She grab her arm and started to heal it, but what ever was out there started scratching her again. She had two on her right side, and one on her left leg. She made a rock wall and then blasted the walls away. She flew back to the castle.

Sago was in the main room were Salina landed at and turned to see her bleeding. He ran up to her. "Yakumo!" he yelled. She came in the room and saw her wounded friend and started healing right away.

As Yakumo healed Salina and Salina twitched when it hurt, Sago asked, "What happened, Salina? Who did this?"

"I'm not sure w-who it was. I think it may h-have b -een one o-of them. I was aaoow-about to head back here, but I saw some one running on the water, then I ra-an into the forest. I followed them, but it was too d-dark, so I couldn't see them very well. They knocked me down twice, t-then as fast as possible, started scratching me everywhere-eyyaaoooowww." She said glaring at Yakumo. "…Sorry." Yakumo apologized.

Sago thought for a minute. "Once you're healed and once Kutaal and Mushra get back, we'll go look for them." The girls nodded. After that, Mushra and Kutaal came flying into the room.

"Salina! Are you ok? Did they attack while we were gone?" Mushra said landing beside Yakumo as Kutaal landed by Sago.

"Not exactly. I saw one of them running towards the forest and followed. It was dark, so I couldn't see very well. Then they started to attack me. When they started scratching me everywhere, that's when I came back." she explained.

The guys looked at each other, nodded and headed out side. Sago was the last to leave. He was about to head out the window, but Salina stopped him.

"Wait. I'm going, too." She said grabbing his arm.

"No you're not." He said.

"And why not?" she asked, wondering why in the world she couldn't go.

"Because your injured, Salina." He said thinking it was obvious.

"I just need to be healed. Anyways, ya'll don't know were they are exactly." She said, then started healing herself. She just had the scratch on her arm left. Sago looked at her, then sat on the edge of the window, waiting. He was worried about her getting hurt, but knew she wouldn't let him make her stay. She healed her arm up, then they headed after the boys. The boys were waiting at the edge of the forest and once Salina and Sago made it to them, they headed in. Mushra lit a fire ball and he and Kutaal headed one way while Salina and Sago headed the other way with a fire ball. The boys went to search around the forest for them, just in case they were hiding or running and Salina and sago went to were Salina had been attacked. Neither of them were finding anything.

"Where did you try and fight them?" Sago asked, not seeing anyone.

"Right here where we're standing." She said, confused. They kept looking around, but couldn't find anything, so they looked for the boys. They yelled for them, but they didn't answer. They decided to fly above and see if they could find them, but as they flew up, they saw a black fog coming strait for them pretty fast. They tried to fly away, but they immediately were surrounded by darkness.

"Sago." Salina called. She couldn't see him or hear him or anything. "Sago! SAGO!!!" he didn't answer.

"Salina, you there?" Sago couldn't find her anywhere. "Salina!!"

They were stuck in darkness, alone, not sure what happened, not knowing what was happening, and unsure of what was soon to come.

What's going on, what will happen to them, and who is behind all of this. Find out if danger is up ahead in the next episode of Other Lives.

End episode two. 


	3. Fear of the Fog

(ok, to anyone who still reads this, I'M SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS, BUT I LOST THE FILE FOR THE THIRD EP., BUT NOW I'VE FOUND IT AND CAN FINALLY START UPLOADING AGAIN, WOOO HOOO!^^….well, I mean, I'm still busy with other fanfics and stuff, but at least this is open to continue again^^; enjoy!^^)

Episode 3: Fear of the fog

Previously, on Other Lives: Salina and the gang went looking for their new enemy, splitting into teams, but when the enemy unexpectedly attacks Salina, they go to catch the intruder, but what happens when a mysterious, black fog traps them? Find out in the third episode of….Other Lives. (Aaaooooooooohwaaaahoooooow, aaaooooooohhhwaaaahoooow, we're going Shinzo. Oh sorry, did it again.)

Salina had wondered around the dark abyss of the fog for hours and stopped to get some rest. She had fallen asleep, but woke when she heard a roar.

She looked around, getting ready for an attack, then said, "Who's there?" when no one or no thing responded, she said, "If you want a fight, then bring it."

A small cat came up to her feet. Salina loved cats, (or she did when she was human, but it would be weird loving cats when you are one) but knowing how the gang has ran into cute things that wanted to kill them, she was a bit more cautious. And also she was wondering why a cat would be in a place like this. The cat rubbed against her feat, then looked up at her, seeming like it wanted her to pet it, but Salina didn't move. Then the cat got angry and started scratching Salina's leg. Salina kicked it of and it went flying. While in the air, it transformed into something that looked like a lion, except a little different. Its main was spikier and its tail was on fire. Its fur was an orange/red color and once it landed it jump at Salina. It almost landed on her, but she fell to the ground and shot water at it. She immediately got up. It wasn't moving, but Salina had watched movies and shows enough when she was human that she knew not to walk up to the enemy right after an attack because they end up faking and then attacking you when your close enough. It still didn't move after a few minutes, so she calmed down, but she still didn't go to check. That would be as stupid as checking for a strange noise or something. She decided to keep walking, now that she was wide awake.

Meanwhile, Sago was walking around, too, not resting until he was too tired to stand or until he found Salina. He had been walking for almost a day now and was starting to get tired. An hour later, he fell to the floor, unable to walk anymore. He sat for awhile, letting his legs rest as much as they could. But he wasn't going to sit there forever. He was too worried about Salina. He unintentionally started to doze off, but a huge hiss snapped him awake. He stood, legs tired, and looked for whatever made the noise. He didn't see anyone, but decided it may not be safe to stay there, so he started walking again. Then an anaconda trapped him, wrapping itself around him. Sago was starting to be squeezed, but he form water around his body and push the huge snake away with the water. It turned toward him, ready to strike, and so was he. It snapped at him and he dodged. He splashed it with water, then froze it. He wondered if he should beat this thing or run. He wasn't sure. All of a sudden, a square clear wall formed beside Sago. he looked at it to see Salina walking away from the cat. He ran to the wall, not knowing it was a wall, and started hitting to get her attention. She didn't turned, she couldn't hear him.

"Salina! Salina!" he yelled, but she still didn't turn. Sago saw the over-grown cat get up and slowly sneak up to her. "Salina! Salina, behind you! Salina!" he yelled again, but she only turned as she heard the cat growl and as it jump at her, the smoke covered the wall.

"No." he whispered, breathless. "NO! SALINA!" he tried banging on the wall that was know gone. He fell to the ground, but got back up and ran around, not knowing where he was going, only knowing that he had seen Salina somewhere over there. He couldn't hear anything. He tried to find the area she was at, but came back to were he was before. And right then the snake broke free. He was extremely irritated and angry and sad and he wasn't going to let this stupid snake get in his way. In only thirty seconds, the snake was down. Sago was almost running now, looking for her. _I've got to find her. That can't be real. I've got to find her. _was all he thought.

Salina had been walking for hours again and was about to rest, but she heard the roar again and there the cat was, again. She was annoyed. She got her sword out and beat it in one minute. Then, the same wall Sago had seen formed in front of her. She saw him walking and ran, with happiness that she had found him, right smack into the wall.

"Owww. That hurt." She said rubbing her nose. "Sago? Sago!" she yelled. He didn't turn. She saw a snake coming behind him, then it wrapped around him, squeezing. He yelled out in pain. "Sago! SAGO!" she was starting to cry and she started to attack the wall with all her power. She attacked with fire, water, earth, and she even tried using the energy ball, since she was getting better at controlling it, but only ended up feeling drained. She fell to her knees, but still hit the wall, but the fog covered it and it disappeared. She fell on her face, but got back up, barely able to stand, and walked around looking for Sago. "SAGO! SAGO!" she kept yelling, but stopped because she was too consumed by tears. She tried to stand, to even stay awake, but she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Salina! Sago!" Mushra yelled as he and Kutaal looked around for there friends. They had been looking for their missing friends for three days now. Mushra was looking around the outside edge of the forest. Kutaal was looking around in the forest.

"Mushra, hurry!" Kutaal yelled and Mushra flew as fast as possible to his friend.

He made it to Kutaal to see that he was standing in front of a huge, purple, and smoky sphere. "What the heck is that?" Mushra asked.

"I have no idea, but I think Salina and Sago may be in there."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to go in and get them." Mushra said, flying at the sphere before he slammed into it.

"I've already tried that Mushra." Kutaal said.

"And you couldn't have told me that before I slammed myself into this stupid thing?" he said rubbing face a bit. "If we cant get in there, then what can we do?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should search for Animara and her servants. There probably the ones that did this." Kutaal suggested.

"No. What if everyone is attacked while we're gone? I think we're just gonna have to wait."

"You're right. I just hope there ok in there." Kutaal said.

They headed back to the castle just as Animara's servants were closing in on the island. They headed towards the intruders andattacked. 

Salina woke up to find that she was attached to a wall by some of the black mist. She tried to remember how she got here, and stopped before she clearly remembered Sago…she didn't want to remember what happened to him that she couldn't stop.

Sago had passed out too, but from not taking one break from running and walking around. Once he woke, he, too, was trapped on the wall. He struggled to get down. He tried to find his boomerang so he could try and cut what ever was trapping him, but he couldn't find it.

Just then, something caught his eye. He had been looking down at his self to tree and find his weapon, but something above moved. I looked up and it was the clear, open-looking wall again and he could see Salina. She was all alone, looking scared and tired. She was on the ground, sitting, holding her legs to her chest. Her eyes were shut tight as she murmured something.

"Sago, please, Sago, help me….I'm alone, help me. I love you, please, come save me…." She kept murmuring things like that, looking so scared and sad.

"Salina?" he said in a weak voice. "Salina! I'm here! Salina, I'm right here, it's ok!"

"Sago, help me, please help me….please, please, please…."

"Salina, I'm right here!" he yelled louder, trying to struggle against the smoky chain-like things holding him there. He couldn't break free. "Salina!"

"Sag-Aaah!" she screamed and started crawling away from something. Smoke covered her hands and she couldn't move, she could only struggle as she watched whatever it was come at her. She looked terrified.

Sago struggled more and more and then saw the beast. It was something he'd never seen before. It was consumed in darkness and purple smoke, looking like an oversized, buff, dark demon creature and it was closing in on salina.

"No! Leave her alone!" Sago screamed, but then the cleared wall was consumed in smoke and he could not see the beast nor Salina. "NO!"

It was like he was watching his worst fears come to life. And as he watched his, Salina watched hers.

"No, stop, leave them alone!" she screamed as a demon creature came at Yakumo and her mother and father, even Kutaal and Mushra. And then Sago, too. "STOP!" she screamed as loud as she could, hoping it could hear her, but it didn't, all that did was make the smoke cover the scene. Now she couldn't see her parents.

She felt she was going crazy. She hoped what she'd seen was not real, but she couldn't be sure. She had a feeling ti wasn't, be her parents couldn't be there and Sago had already been attacked, or so she thought. What was going on? Whether it was real or not, the pain and fear felt real enough.

This was a place where fear's come to life.


End file.
